Aconteceu em San Francisco
by Anna Potter
Summary: Universo Paralelo, Gina é quatro anos mais nova que Draco, não existe essa rivalidade entre famílias, e eles apenas estudaram na mesma escola. O resto...só lendo mesmo!
1. Chapter 1

Universo Paralelo, Gina é quatro anos mais nova que Draco, não existe essa rivalidade entre famílias, e eles apenas estudam na mesma escola. O resto...só lendo mesmo!

Prólogo

Seis anos antes...

Lá estava ela, andando apressada pelos corredores da escola com a cabeça baixa, os cabelos tampando grande parte do rosto e os livros, seguros por seus braços e mãos, responsáveis pela omissão de outra grande parte. Praticamente apenas os olhos estavam visíveis.

Queria sumir, desaparecer! Nunca sentira tanta vergonha em sua vida. Agora, a escola toda sabia de sua paixão por um garoto loiro do quarto ano do ensino médio. Que maravilha! Para sua sorte, ainda bem que existiam ao menos uns 10 garotos loiros, e que faltavam apenas dois meses para as férias chegarem, e a turma do quarto ano se formar.

"Ahhhrrrgg! Burra, idiota, ridícula!" bateu na testa ao lembrar-se que esquecera seu livro no laboratório. "Mas também, com tanta coisa na cabeça, como eu iria me...me..." sua voz foi falhando e ela esquecendo do que estava falando quando, antes de entrar no laboratório, ouviu duas vozes conversando. E o pior...sobre ela! Escondida, tentou espionar pelo vão, a quem pertenciam essas vozes. Eram Blaise Zabine e... i ele /i . Sim, Draco Malfoy segurava seu livro, esquecido no laboratório, na mão e o abanava. Claro que haviam notado que era dela o livro, afinal, havia seu nome, Gina Weasley, em letras garrafais escrito no verso do livro. Talvez por isso estivessem falando nela, e sinceramente, Gina esperava que fosse apenas por isso!

"Então, meu querido amigo...o que você acha sobre esse boato que está correndo? De que a ruivinha, irmã do Ron gosta de um menino do quarto ano? E loiro ainda..."

Draco riu. "Sinceramente...não acredito que seja eu, do jeito que todos estão pensando!" Sabe, eu tenho namorada, que me faz tudo, absolutamente i tudo /i que eu quiser hehehehe...e ela é muito nova...seria burrice se gostasse de mim."

Dessa vez foi Zabini quem riu. "Ainda mais conhecendo sua fama não é mesmo garanhão? Impossível alguém te fazer terminar com a Pansy e te 'prender'."

"Cala boca, Zabini!" respondeu Draco jogando o caderno de Gina no amigo.

"Hahahahaha...mas que até que ela é bonitinha ela é!"

"É...mas quem sabe se essa garota se arrumasse mais. E fora que ela ainda tem muito o que crescer e... 'mudar', se é que me entende."

"E como entendo! Hahahahahaha..."

Se a conversa prosseguiu ou não, Gina nunca soubera. Ela apenas bateu a porta pesada do laboratório com força e saiu correndo com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Quando os garotos conseguiram abrir a porta, ela já estava muito longe, e eles também, nunca souberam quem havia feito aquilo.

Naquele dia a ruiva chorou por um longo tempo, e enquanto se recompunha, jurou vingança. Durante os cinco meses que se seguiram, os dois primeiros meses ela passou na Irlanda, onde moravam seus avós, e o restante do tempo na Itália, onde morava uma prima sua. Voltou apenas em setembro, no inicio das aulas, mudada...mas ainda não o bastante. O resto pertencia ao tempo, e ao destino, para fazê-la reencontrar Draco e finalmente ter sua tão desejada vingança.


	2. Reencontro, gelo, cafés e rosquinhas

**Capitulo um – Reencontro, gelo, cafés e rosquinhas**

Uma ruiva de cabelos longos e repicados, não muito alta nem muito baixa, a pele branca coberta por sardas e um corpo realmente bonito, caminhava pelas ruas de San Francisco com as mãos no bolso, observando curiosa, os olhos brilhando e um enorme sorriso no rosto, aquela maravilhosa cidade, a qual acabara de se mudar. Parecia um sonho! A cidade era quente, as pessoas mais calorosas do que em Londres, cada pessoa tinha seu próprio jeito, seu próprio estilo, mas cada uma em seu canto, sem ficar reparando e olhando feio para os outros; haviam flores, muitas flores, até mesmo o céu parecia diferente. Ela não conhecia ninguém, mas a cidade lhe pareceu tão reconfortante que nem ao menos se preocupou se era uma completa estranha em um novo mundo. Já havia passado por situações parecidas antes e sobreviveu muito bem, agora que era mais velha, com certeza se sairia melhor ainda!

Tudo parecia mais que perfeito, até o simples andar nas ruas parecia perfeito! Ou não...

"Ahhh! Você não olha por onde anda não, garota!"

"Desculpe-me, não foi minha intenção! Eu estava distraída e nem o vi...mas o senhor não se machucou? Deixe-me ver...se quiser, eu sou estudante de medicina, posso dar uma olhada..." disse ela levantando-se do chão e ajudando o desconhecido a levantar-se também. Viu que ele havia machucado as mãos e segurou-as com a palma virada para cima para ver se não estavam muito machucadas. E quando Gina levantou o rosto para ver a reação do estranho à sua frente, viu que talvez ele não fosse um completo estranho... "Hum...Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?"

"Sim..." respondeu olhando desconfiado para a mulher a sua frente "E a senhorita, quem é?"

"Bom..." disse olhando para o lado e sorrindo tímida "Acredito que você não se lembra de mim!"

"Espera...esses cabelos ruivos...hum...Weasley? Você é a Weasley irmã de Ronald Weasley?" perguntou espantado olhando para o corpo e o rosto da moça

Gina deu uma gargalhada que o deixou até sem graça "Sim, eu mesma Malfoy! Por que? Algum problema? Algum ressentimento por mim?" perguntou sorrindo

"Não, não...de forma alguma! É que...é que...você, bom..." sorriu nervoso "Você mudou...digo...cresceu!"

Novamente uma gargalhada.

"Pois é...o tempo passa...todos crescem! Bom, mas deixe-me ver tuas mãos se estão muito machucadas! E mais algum lugar dói?"

Ele estendeu as palmas das mãos para ela, enquanto as mãos delicadas da mulher a sua frente tocavam de leve os cortes e arranhões.

"Não...nada mais dói, meu joelho apenas mas foi um torção, só isso."

"Mesmo! Se você quiser eu te levo pro pronto-socorro..."

"Não...seria exagero. Pode deixar, eu vou pedir gelo em algum café por aqui e melhoro num instante!"

"Você quem sabe. Mas insisto em ir com você...afinal, eu causei tudo isso, me sinto culpada...e também machuquei meu cotovelo e minha mão, é melhor lavar antes que infeccione."

"Sem problemas! Vamos então?"

"Claro. Consegue andar?"

"Sim sim..." disse fazendo pouco caso e se fingindo de forte. A verdade é que seu joelho, que já não era dos melhores, doía como nunca. Mas não poderia fraquejar, não diante da mulher que estava à sua frente.

"Por Merlin...como eu gostaria que ela ainda gostasse de um loiro mais velho da antiga escola e que fosse eu!" pensou Draco

"Hahahahahha...pois é, o destino é imprevisível! E vai ser aqui, a milhas da Inglaterra, que terei minha tão esperada, e quase esquecida vingança!" pensou Gina

Caminharam até o café mais próximo e lá sentaram. Gina foi lavar as mãos e o cotovelo e insistiu para que Draco fizesse o mesmo. Depois, pediu um pouco de gelo e o fez ficar pressionando durante dez minutos sobre o joelho machucado. Pediram um café e algumas rosquinhas e conversaram um pouco sobre o passado e o presente. Muito ainda iria acontecer, ambos sentiam isso, e cada um com seu motivo, esperavam que o tempo fosse gentil e que as coisas ocorressem bem.

N/A: Olaaaaaa! Nossa, fiquei muito, muito muito contente com as reviews viu pessoal! Heheheh esse capitulo tá curtinho, mas sabe, falta de inspiração de começo de fic de uma autora que não escreve faz tempo! Hehehehehhe

Bom, a atualização não vai ser tão constante, ainda mais que daqui a pouco acabam as férias e volta toda a loucura das aulas, mas eu prometo que vou tentar ok! Então...fico por aqui, e espero que se divirtam com esse novo pedacinho da historia, que garanto que só vai esquentar cada vez mais! Haahahhaha

Ahhhh e mais uma coisa, eu não tenho nenhuma beta-reader e nem tenho tempo(e nem paciência) pra revisar a fic, então...se algm quiser me ajudar, eu agradeço muito muito muito hehehe...e me manda um e-mail por aqui...

Beijosssss


End file.
